


She Rages

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Miranda, adrift.





	

In a crumble-down cottage at the edge of the world, Miranda holds herself away from the world. Flint took all the revenge she could hope for but still she rages. She fears how deep the anger goes.

Once her soul had a home, with Thomas, cocooned in love, but now she’s far adrift. 

Miranda, lost on an island, her Prospero out commanding the sea, her Caliban locked inside herself. 

She exists, both impotent and omnipotent. Mother of monsters. Flint was created of her, she knows that, the outward form of her inner torment, unleashed to bring England to its knees.


End file.
